pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP097: Double Team Turnover!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Carrying on from the previous episode, Ash, Brock and Dawn with help from the Champion, Cynthia have launched an attack against Mars and Saturn in the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. Cynthia's Gastrodon manages to defeat the Golbat group that the Team Galactic goons send out. As the battle rages on, Ash sends out Pikachu and Chimchar while Dawn sends Piplup and Pachirisu into the fight. Mars and Saturn both quickly counter with Purugly's Shadow Ball and Toxicroak's Dark Pulse. With help from Cynthia's Gastrodon and Garchomp, the attacks are repelled. Ash orders Pikachu to use Volt Tackle on Toxicroak but when Toxicroak prepares to counter with Poison Jab, Chimchar rushes in, knocking Pikachu aside while taking the Poison Jab which leaves Chimchar poisoned. This gives Team Rocket a chance to make an attempt to steal the Lustrous Or for themselves but Officer Jenny exposes them but despite being surrounded by Galactic operatives, Team Rocket are given a chance to flee after Cyrus gives Saturn a silent nod with Saturn then telling Team Rocket that they can go. Once they've gone, Saturn sends the Golbat after them and later flees. With their Pokemon exhausted and wounded, Ash, Brock and Dawn head to the Pokemon Center to get treatment for both Chimchar and Croagunk while they plan their next move. As this goes on, another Team Galactic Commander, Jupiter and her Skuntank use the Spear Key to get the location of the Lustrous Orb. With police everywhere in the town, Team Rocket flee to the Celestic Ruins which Mars attacked. One of Saturn's Golbat spots them and instantly heads back while Ash's Staravia soon does the same thing. In the Pokemon Center, Cynthia tells Ash and the others about the importance of the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, and their ties to Dialga and Palkia. Ash is guilt-ridden over the fact that he let Chimchar get injured but Cynthia who realizes that Chimchar was the one who fought her under Paul's command tells Ash that it's important not to regret the past but look forward to the future. Meanwhile, Professor Carolina and Cyrus are both at the ruins, examining the damage that Mars's attack inflicted on the ruins. As Carolina stands there, horrified at the situation, Cyrus simply looks up and sees one of Team Galactic's Golbat flying past. Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash is getting restless with Cynthia telling Ash to calm down. Brock looks over the window and sees Staravia approaching. The group then rush outside and Staravia signals that he's successfully found Team Rocket. At the ruins, Carolina and Cyrus find Team Rocket hiding in the ruins, and Mars—after disabling the police nearby with her Bronzor's Hypnosis—quickly arrives on the scene. She attempts to have Purugly and Bronzor attack Team Rocket, but Pikachu, Staravia, Piplup and Garchomp interfere as the heroes arrive. Trapped, Team Rocket tries a desperate move—threatening to destroy the Lustrous Orb. This only prompts Cyrus to explode in anger at them, lecturing the trio on the history of Sinnoh and the importance of the orbs in its space-time legend. Cyrus then loses his temper and begins laughing maniacally as the Golbat return to attack Team Rocket. They fail, but in the confusion Jupiter's Skuntank arrives and steals the Lustrous Orb. That night at the Pokémon Center, Carolina apprises Officer Jenny of the day's events while Cynthia and Ash's group mourn their failure to protect the orbs. Cyrus advises them to not feel sorry for themselves, that they did an admirable job against Team Galactic, stating that he will remember them for their efforts before he excuses himself and as he leaves, Ash wonders what's up with Cyrus. The next morning, as Ash, Brock and Dawn prepare to leave them, Cynthia thanks them for their help. She then receives a message from Nurse Joy that someone has challenged Cynthia for the title of Pokémon Champion of the Sinnoh Region. The gang are all worried about what Team Galactic are up to, but Cynthia tells them they should just proceed as normal, knowing they will all have to be ready for when Team Galactic make their next move. At Team Galactic's secret headquarters, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn are examining the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and Spear Key, which they have attached to machines in a laboratory. Suddenly, the door opens and Saturn greets the leader with the leader being revealed as none than Cyrus. As he heads into the room, bypassing his minions, Cyrus berates Saturn for displaying ineptitude during the mission with Cyrus believing that it was not a good reflection on Saturn with Mars snickering. Cyrus then reveals that there have been more recent sightings of both Mesprit and Azelf which has his underlings greatly shocked at the news. Pressing on, Cyrus then orders that Jupiter to head up the mission of collecting the lake guardians, to which he says she will contact the Pokémon hunters. Mars has news too—the Fuego Ironworks have completed their experiment on the meteorites stolen from Veilstone City, moving the Red Chain project into its final stage. Cyrus laughs insanely as he visualizes the 'beautiful and pure' world he plans to build with the immeasurable power of Dialga and Palkia. Debuts Character Jupiter Pokémon *Skuntank *Gastrodon (West Sea) *Purugly Trivia *''Message of the Wind'' is replaced by Surely Tomorrow as the ending theme. *There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture following this episode. *The 97th episode of the previous anime series also featured the antagonists of that generation's games, much as this episode features the antagonists of the current generation's games. AG097, however, had a cliffhanger leading into its second part, while this episode is the final part of the two-part episode. The previous generation's arc, however, was the last appearance of the respective teams, while this arc, with four Badges left for Ash to earn in Sinnoh, is merely one of Team Galactic's biggest appearances. *Music from Celebi: Voice of the Forest and The Rise of Darkrai is used. *During the title card sequence, the former title card music from the Battle Frontier portion of the Advanced Generation series is played. The same applies to Losing Its Lustrous!. *Prior to this episode's actual dub title being revealed, Cartoon Network had listed the previous episode's dub title with a "(Part 1)" attached, leading some people to believe this episode's dub title was "Losing Its Lustrous (Part 2)". **Pokémon.com's listing lists this episode as "A Double Team Turnover" for an unknown reason. Mistakes *While Cynthia's Gastrodon and Garchomp were battling Toxicroak and Purugly, Gastrodon's head was colored pink, instead of the usual brown. *When Croagunk is recovering, his Japanese voice can be heard. *When Chimchar is recovering, its tail is still alight even though it is asleep. *Pikachu's Thunderbolt incorrectly comes from its tail, when it has been said many times that it stores electricity in its cheek pouches. Gallery Jessie and James are frightened DP097 2.jpg Gastrodon uses Stone Edge DP097 3.jpg Chimchar lets itself be hit DP097 4.jpg Team Galactic lets Team Rocket away DP097 5.jpg Team Galactic search the Orb DP097 6.jpg Staravia and Garchomp go towards the ruins DP097 7.jpg Team Rocket threaten to destroy the orb DP097 8.jpg Cyrus has his plans nearly finished }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic